Say Hello to What You Thought You Knew
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: Yeah, just when you thought it was safe! I did this. This IS a XOver of epic proportions, people! It starts with Animorphs, then Avatar and AVP; practically anything beginning with the letter "A"! And of course OCs, and AU-ness. Enjoy it ppl! M4Freedom!
1. Surprise! Wake Up Call

Alright, yet again, I have a new story…this thing actually been brewing for a while, and I keep adding stuff to it so I decided to actually _write_ some of it before it was lost, and I just couldn't wait any longer!

I am writing on the others, but get writers block, and am really enjoying all of the sleep I've been getting, despite the freezing temperatures, plus I got a new puppy for Christmas! It really does happen! Her name's Lilly by the way (so that makes for Lilly, Lizzie, and Luna; a puppy, a dog, and a cat, oy).

Anyway, this is, as I said, a pretty large X-Over, dealing with, obviously, James Cameron's _Avatar_, and various _AVP_ stuff, and K.A. Applegate's _Animorphs_ series…recently I've also added some other fictional and science-fictional stuff, such as District 9 stuff and even some things regarding vampires and werewolves ((Kuryo: HA! Understatement of the _century~_!)), though it won't be anything_ Twilight_ related, I'm not really sorry. I have come to accept that the series isn't _bad_, so to speak, but I will not except _sparkly_, _vegetarian_ vampires or any series including them.

Off. My. Back.

Anyway, there will be OCs (no duh) and AU-ness, and I may not get everything right, though its AU so a lot of it could be purposeful.

Also, please forgive my speaking in this story, I was not trained to speak Na'vi or Yautja or Poleepkwa, so there may be mistakes (hell, I'm not even gonna try the last one until _waaay_ later) but feel free to point out corrections, leave comments and what not, what can I say "any feedback, is good feedback, right?" but ifin' ya flame, don't expect anything _kind_ to occur because of it, m'kay?

Anyway, enjoy, OCs will be introduced in the second chapter, and please, give them a chance…even if they seem _really_ OC'd, but good characters do not always appear as such in the beginning! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't anything that isn't mine, which includes the fandoms and canon-ness, but does not include my OCs, interactions between OCs and Canon charas, and plot alterations (hello, its AU).

(Edit: By the waaaaay~ This story starts with the _Animorphs_ portion. I realized, after the fact, that the _Animorphs_ series and the James Cameron's _Avatar_ movie BOTH have a Jake, and this may have caused confusion and frustration, as my story IS labeled as an _Avatar_ story, neh? So, sorry about NE confusion this may have caused.)

"**Say Hello to What You Thought You Knew"**

A Major Cross-Over Story

by DarkLozFanUberest

_**Chapter One: Unexpected**_

Jake Berenson grumbled as he made his way down the stairs for breakfast, he hadn't slept very well last night, guilt and other less-than-likable emotions had kept him up tossing and turning all throughout the night.

When he _had_ finally fallen asleep it was only to be assaulted by nightmares of Tom and David, and Visser Three capturing and torturing the other Animorphs and his family and making him watch as they were each ruthlessly murdered before his very eyes. It's really no wonder he was in a foul mood by the time he had woken up the next morning, in a cold sweat no less, and decided he would try to stomach some breakfast.

He was belatedly surprised to see his mother, Jean, flitting about the kitchen in a rather happy mood, she seemed excited about something, what it could have possibly been about, though, he had no idea.

"Good morning Jake!" she exclaimed when she noticed him, a large smile on her face, before continuing to do things around the kitchen. Jake merely mumbled a reply and collapsed into one of the dining room's chairs, causing his mother to pause and glance at him momentarily.

"Jake," she reprimanded softly, hands on her hips, a spatula in one hand and a dishrag in the other (she was apparently cooking as well as cleaning), "is that anyway to greet your mother?" she demanded and smiled as she quickly picked up an already-made-plate of food for him and placed it down in front of him and kissing the top of his head at the same time.

Jake blinked down at the food for a moment before looking up at his mother with a weak smile, one that was returned by a still excited Jean Berenson.

"Thanks mom…" he said quietly before starting on his surprisingly delicious-looking breakfast; eggs and bacon, some sausage, toast and jam, a half of an orange, and lastly (and placed after he had started eating) a rather large glass of milk were his breakfast, and it really did look yummy, tasted good, too.

"You're welcome, Jake, now eat up!" she said as she wiped her hands a little with the rag before putting it and the spatula down, "You're father and Tom are already waiting in the car, so you and I need to get ready quickly to make sure we get to the Airport as soon as you're ready, alright?" Jake immediately choked on his food.

"A-air**Cough**Airport?" he exclaimed, accidentally dropping his fork and the half-chewed eggs onto the floor, where Homer had been waiting patiently for that very moment, much to his mother's dismay.

"Oh Jake! You _know_ Homer's not supposed to eat people food! Homer! Drop it! Bad Boy!" Jake attempted to breathe clearly as his mother chased the Golden Retriever around the kitchen in attempt to retrieve (pun…intended =3) the fork the dog seemed determined not to give up.

"What**Cough**w-what are you talking about mom? Why're we going to the Airport?" Jake asked, coughing slightly, he took a drink of milk to try and clear his throat, but it only helped a little, the eggs had been surprisingly sharp and crunchy around the edge of the whites and they had scratched up his throat a bit.

His mother finally caught Homer and grabbed the fork from his mouth, and turned to Jake with a frown, hands once again resting on her hips.

"Did you already forget? We're going to pick up my cousin Karen and her family up from the airport, we told you this last week, weren't you listening?" she asked with half-lidded eyes that openly displayed her exasperation for her youngest son.

"S-sorry, I-I guess I forgot, not really awake yet…" Jake apologized, still relatively confused, he didn't remember having an aunt Karen…nor did he remember being told that they were coming for a visit.

His mother gave him a sympathetic look, and after a moment finally shook her head and wandered over to put the fork in the sink, and got another one for Jake to use.

"I guess I can't really blame you," she muttered, still exasperated, "finals are coming up for you aren't they?" she asked and Jake quickly nodded, he wondered offhandedly if he was going to fail them, finals were in just over two weeks (tgif) from now and he knew wasn't prepared for them at all, what with him trying to secretly save the world from an evil alien invasion and all.

"Well…I guess you can stay home, but you have to promise that you'll study until we get back, alright?" she asked and moved to leave the kitchen.

"What about school?" Jake asked confused, and his mother turned around to give him a surprised, slightly suspicious, look, but then shook her head, dismissing it.

"No school today, there was an accident near your school last night, nobody really knows what about, a robbery I heard, and so school has been canceled until the police sort out what happened; you really must be tired, huh?" she asked and Jake just slouched and placed his head in his hands, elbows on the table.

Jean laughed a little and left to head upstairs to her room, she was gone for a few minutes and Jake was eating again by the time she came back down, dressed up and ready to leave.

"Don't worry so much, baby," she lightly consoled him with another kiss on the head, "we'll be gone for a couple of hours, okay? Karen wants to see the city-she's from out in the country, somewhere in Canada as far as I remember-and we're going to show them around before coming home, alright?" Jake nodded and swallowed what was in his mouth, finished with the food.

"Can I go over to my friend's house? We were going to study at Marco's…well, I mean, I will, he sorta needs me there to make sure he doesn't get distracted." Jean laughed, shaking her head again (that would be just like Marco), and sighed.

"I suppose, but be sure you're back before two, that's when we should be back. Don't forget." And with that she was gone, it was silent for a moment, followed by a car door slamming, more silence, and then the sound of their family vehicle's engine turning on, and finally the tell-tale sound of them backing out, out of the driveway, and off towards the airport.

Jake put his dishes in the sink, taking the time to wash them, but he was really making sure they were really gone, before heading upstairs and changing into his morphing clothes. He had to tell the others what he had learned. They were probably at Cassie's barn, as Jake realized it was already after 7 and they would've been awake from getting ready for school…then again, there wasn't school and they could've gone back to sleep, but…regardless.

"Cassie'll be there…" he muttered as he opened his bedroom window and climbed out, closing it behind him. He closed his eyes and pictured a Great Horned Owl, less conspicuous seeing as Cassie lived near a forest, and began to morph…

* * *

Chapter One is a Go~ Now! Onward to the next one! =D


	2. Surprise! Relatives

Alright, here's chapter two! Some of the OCs are introduced…I apologize for Tom, I don't exactly know how he would react, there wasn't much on him I remembered from reading, and I don't exactly have my _Animorphs_ books with me, here. NEway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't anything that isn't mine, which includes the fandoms and canon-ness, but does not include my OCs, interactions between OCs and Canon charas, and plot alterations (hello, its AU).

* * *

"**Say Hello to What You Thought You Knew"**

A Major Crossover Story

by DarkLozFanUberest

_**Chapter Two: Surprise! Relatives

* * *

**_

"Jeanie!"

"Karen!"

Squealing ensued, and people passing by stopped momentarily to look at the two squealing adults. Jean's husband, Steve Berenson, looked slightly embarrassed by the display, as did the four people standing behind the woman supposedly "Karen." Tom looked disinterested and was eying the three men and one girl that were supposedly the cousins he had never met before, at least not that he could remember, and his Yeerk had checked.

They all looked rather…gothic, with the exception of Karen, whose shoulder-length red hair was tied with a dark-blue bow-ribbon and was wearing a pale blue dress, she also had a dark blue coat and shoes. All in all, she stood out against her family.

The only other girl, and younger than Karen so supposedly her daughter, had long, mostly black hair with a large section on her right side of her head, covering her eye, being crimson red, she was wearing a red and black striped shirt under a black jeans jacket and had matching black jeans and tennis shoes on, she was also wearing some black and red wrist-warmers and had a paired on studded bracelets on her right wrist. Tom wasn't sure, but it also looked like she was wearing red contacts, something that alerted his Yeerk, but was dismissed relatively quickly.

The boy directly to her left, could've been her twin brother, they looked well enough alike, except his hair was short and mostly dusty red with a portion of hair on the right side of his head, covering his eye as well, being black, and he had pale blue eyes and eyeliner…Tom wondered if he was emo. He was wearing a black and grey striped shirt and a long black jacket and quite a few silver-looking chain necklaces. His shoes, rather boots, were bulky looking and had zippers and buckles on them.

Another boy, off to the side was messing with something in his hand, and Tom realized it was a cigarette. He had long (for a boy) brown hair that covered his right eye (did they all have a thing for covering their right eyes with their hair?), Tom blinked and wondered if he was really related to these people. He also had a very long black jacket on, that was open revealing a black fish-net shirt and…chains? Wrapped around his chest and torso…how had he gotten through security like that? He also had black pants and heavy-looking-buckled belt, black boots, sunglasses, and a pair of cord necklaces on.

His mother and aunt were talking animatedly about _something_, and Tom took a moment to look at the last man, whom he realized was looking right back at him. He was taller than the others, but looked only somewhat older, around the same age as the others…actually they all looked around the same age, even Karen looked only a little older than Tom, himself, did. He had long black hair and dark eyes that seemed curiously purple in the airport light, he was wearing a long, unbuttoned black and silver coat with metal buttons and things on it and a matching pants, a white dress shirt underneath it all, and had quite a few piercings, two rings on the outer cartilage of his left ear, a stud as well on his left earlobe (Tom though he saw something on his right ear, but his hair got in the way), and a nose piercing on the left side of his nose. Gothic, or Goth, was definitely the term that came to mind when looking at these four, and Tom wondered where their father was.

As if hearing his mental question, though this was improbable, his Yeerk reasoned, his mother and Aunt began introducing everyone to one another.

"How rude of us, Karen! This is my husband Steve, and our older son Tom-our younger one's at home, he was too tired to come with us." Jean explained, to which Karen nodded in understanding.

"_Yes, I wonder what kept by younger sibling…_" Tom wondered to himself as his father shook hands with the other family, politely.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Abele here," she motioned to the brown-haired guy, "nearly slept through us getting here!" Jean and Karen laughed, to together happily while Tom's father laughed along awkwardly.

"Anyway, so I'm Karen," she paused to shake Steve's hand, "these are my sons, Abele and Zachary Zaine," she once agained motioned to the brunette and then the guy with two-toned hair and blue eyes, "this is my daughter Anita," motioning to the two-toned girl, "and my husband William!" she happily clung to the black-haired guy's arm, who had all the piercings. _That_ was their _father_? …No wonder they all looked so…dark, if that was the type of role-model they had.

"Pleasure to meet ya' Will!" Steve exclaimed amiably as he thrust out his hand for the other man to shake. William stared at the pro-offered hand for a moment longer than made Steve comfortable, before reaching and shaking the man's hand, after disentangling himself from his bright(er)ly-colored wife.

"Oh no! The pleasure is all mine!" he exclaimed, a large grin appearing on his face, seemingly uncharacteristic to his dark appearance. Steve seemed to deflate in relief at the man's pleasantness and immediately the two of them were talking like old college buddies. The two wives watched on fondly, while the youths stood around behind them stiffly, though Anita had pulled out a nail file and was filing her nails (which were black) and was chewing gum.

Suddenly, Jean looked up and seemed confused by something, causing everyone, sans the two men to glance over at her.

"Wait,…I thought you had two daughters, Karen, where's the other one?" Jean asked confused, wondering if they had somehow forgotten the last child, though that seemed _extremely_ unlikely.

"Oh!" Karen suddenly remembered something (spoke to soon), "That would be Zarita, she dashed off right before you came, said she'd look around on her own, can't do a _thing_ with that one-she's my youngest, you know-always running off somewhere and getting into things," Karen sighed in exasperation, "we won't need to wait up for her, she's the one with a good sense of direction and has money and a map, she'll be just fine." She assured Jean with a half-smile.

"Well…if you're sure…" Jean replied before her husband and William butted in.

"Come on guys," Steve exclaimed, grabbing his wife's arm through his, William doing the same, though less energetically/more politely than Steve, with Karen, "we're going to show them the mall and some of the other sites before we have to head home!"

And with that, they were off, leaving Tom and the other children (if you could call the that) to follow them. Tom blinked as the three others walked by him, practically ignoring him, and made to follow the adults. The normal Tom felt the need to interact with them, even though they seemed less than interested.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully as they made it out of the airport and waited (Steve had rented a van to accommodate all of the people, even though they were staying in a hotel), "I'm Tom, mom said you guys are from Canada, is that true?" he asked, but was ignored by the twins and Abele was busy lighting up his cigarette. Tom waited, and Abele blew out a long stream of smoke, eying Tom who was staring between him and his siblings.

"Yeah, we're from _Canada_," Abele replied, but the strange way he said Canada made Tom think he was mocking him, that he was naïve to some really important fact. But, he wouldn't let it bother him, he had to make a good impression, and maybe get some…new recruits.

"That's cool," Tom replied with a cheerful smile, though inside he was displaying a sly, scheming grin.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, suddenly changing the subject, and causing Zachary, Anita and Abele to look at him with dark, vacant and irritated (respectively) expressions, "Ever heard of a group called the "Sharing"?"

* * *

So there's Chapter One! I hope you enjoyed, if not...well, that's a shame, but no skin off my back (god that's such an old term in'it?)


	3. Surprise! Birds of a Feather

Alright, so here's chapter three! Basically a filler, sorry it's so short, but I almost forgot that Jake was off to meet the other Animorphs. Eheh, whoops! NEway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't anything that isn't mine, which includes the fandoms and canon-ness, but does not include my OCs, interactions between OCs and Canon charas, and plot alterations (hello, its AU).

* * *

"**Say Hello to What You Thought You Knew"**

A Major Crossover Story

by DarkLozFanUberest

_**Chapter Three: Surprise! Birds of a Feather

* * *

**_

"_What?_" A loud, feminine, and above all _angry_ voice demanded once Jake had explained what his mother had told him. Apparently, all of the other Animorphs had heard about the accident at school and had come to Cassie's barn rather than go back to sleep, the only ones missing were Tobias and Ax, as they wouldn't have had anyone to tell them, as they didn't go to school.

"I _told_ you, Rachel, my mom and dad…and Tom, went to pick up our Aunt Karen from the Airport." Jake tried to, once again, explain to his aggressive cousin.

"But we don't _have_ an Aunt Karen, Jake!" Rachel replied, angrily, hands clenched into fists by her sides as she stood across from Jake in Cassie's barn. She was wearing a light green jumper and black track shorts (her morphing suit) and had her hair back in a ponytail, under the guise to her family that she had gone _jogging_, to stay in shape.

Cassie gave her a disapproving look for her loudness, and put the small raccoon she was finishing feeding back into its kennel, as it had gotten slightly agitated. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans, and some brown leather gloves. She glanced over at Jake who was sitting, exhausted, on a bale of hay pushed against the wall with some others against one of the walls of the barn.

"Well, yeah, I don't remember having an Aunt Karen, either, but it's not like mom would make that up!" Jake defended, glaring over at Rachel slightly for being so difficult.

"In any case," Cassie interrupted them before they could into a bigger fight, "we should probably investigate this, and tell Tobias and Ax, they should know about this."

Rachel scowled at the dark-skinned girl, but refrained from replying, deciding to take a seat by herself on a small barrel filled with animal food.

"Well…Mom's not expecting me back until 2, I'm _supposed_ to be helping Marco _study_." He put emphasis on some of the words, and got a snort from the aforementioned person.

"Yeah right," Marco snickered from on top of another hay bale, higher up in the pile than Jake's, a large grin appearing on his face, "I don't _study_, I play the "Let's not Study" Game, instead." He laughed as the other rolled their eyes at him.

"Of course," Jake grumbled, though he couldn't help a weak smile from reaching his lips.

"That's very unprofessional, Marco, you _need_ to start being more responsible! Finals are coming up in _two weeks_, and _I_ haven't even gotten to study more than a few hours, myself." Cassie reprimanded him sternly.

"Oh not that again!" Marco groaned as he dramatically collapsed backwards onto his bale of hay, one arm flung over his eyes, "I _hate_ Finals!"

Jake just shook his head at them, a slightly larger smile on his face as he looked from one to the other, Cassie had started up again about the importance of studying and getting good grades and therefore opening opportunities for them all to get good jobs once they finished school, she wasn't even started about the importance of a good college education.

"So who's going to go get them?" Jake asked and Marco got up from his bale, rather quickly in fact, and grinned widely.

"They're usually at the food court at the mall by now!" he exclaimed excitedly, hopping down the pile of bales of hay past Jake, "Why don't we all go?" he asked with a grin, and the others eyed him incredulously.

"And let me guess," Rachel huffed, glaring at him, "you _don't_ want to go to the mall just to go to the arcade, right?" she demanded, but Marco just grinned.

"Right! Just like you _don't_ want to go to the blowout sale they're having at American Eagle, right?" he joked, and Rachel's eyes got wide and brightened obviously.

"THEY'RE HAVING A SALE? WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?" she exclaimed and quickly started to transform into a bald eagle (apparently she was really focused on that sale).

"N-now wait a minute!" Jake demanded, but Marco had started transforming as well, but rather than an eagle he transformed into an Osprey.

"_No time, Jake! The Sale's only supposed to be from opening until noon! The line's already gotta be long!_" Rachel's thought-speak rang out as she quickly took off through the back window of the barn, followed by Marco.

"_Common slowpokes!_" he exclaimed in thought-speak before he, too, was gone.

Jake gave an exasperated look at Cassie, before, sighing and grumbling, he started to transform into his Peregrine Falcon form.

"We better go along," he mumbled before his mouth became unusable for natural speech and changed into a beak, "_they'll probably be too distracted and forget to even tell Tobias or Ax…_" his thought-speak was weary, but Cassie just gave him a reassuring smile…well as much as an Osprey _can_ give a reassuring smile, that is. And with that, they both flew out of Cassie's family's barn and after the disappearing forms of Rachel and Marco, towards the mall and something that would change their lives forever, they just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Chapter Three~! Again sorry for the Shortness!


	4. Surprise! Cinnamon Bunzuh

Alright, so here's chapter four! Basically another filler, but atleast you get to meet the last OC for a while, right? Yayness! She's a little weird, and may seem a little sheltered, but she's not _that_ bad, just easily excited…I guess. NEway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't anything that isn't mine, which includes the fandoms and canon-ness, but does not include my OCs, interactions between OCs and Canon charas, and plot alterations (hello, its AU).

* * *

"**Say Hello to What You Thought You Knew"**

A Major Crossover Story

by DarkLozFanUberest

_**Chapter Four: Surprise! Cinnamon Bunzuh

* * *

**_

"_Oooh! _What's_ that?_" Eager brown eyes scanned the food stuffs being sold from behind a thin plastic screen, it seemed a little unnecessary as a few flies were flying around behind it and bothering the food (what were these people trying to keep out? Obviously, not the bugs). All of the smells and noise was setting off her senses and she was sort of getting a sensory overload.

"They're just ice-cream toppings, what are you, stupid?" the arrogant blonde girl grumbled from behind the counter, glaring at the brunette girl obstructing the other customers from ordering their ice-cream. Her name tag red "Stacy" and she was wearing the usual uniform for workers at the Swirl, she also had on way too much make-up and looked as though she should've been working in the make-up department (she practically had on all of their products as it was).

Narrowed golden-brown eyes flashed and slowly shifted to glare into the dark brown ones of Stacy, and immediately she backed off, a shiver running down her spine. The brunette's eyes had looked yellow for a moment…and her pupils…that just wasn't natural!

"Hmph…whatever, _Stacy_, this stuff is covered in bugs and mold anyway, not even a starving animal would eat this junk. So why would _I_, let alone any other self-respecting person, want any ofit?" the other girl demanded, smirking as a few people behind her paused before slowly leaving to go to a different part of the food court.

Stacy looked outraged, but the other girl ignored her and simply walked away, over to a place on the other side of the food court that was selling something that smelled absolutely _heavenly_.

"_Oh yum~!_ What is _that_?" the brunette asked again, inwardly hoping she didn't get the same response as she did at the other store.

"They're Cinnamon buns, " a deeper voice responded, chuckling and the brunette looked up to see a male standing behind the counter, leaning his elbows on it next to the cash register, his green eyes narrowed slightly as he snickered at her. _His_ name tag read "Hello my name is: n**o**Ne o**f** yO**u**r **b**Us**ine**Ss" in sloppy letters that were different sizes.

"Oh," the brunette replied softly staring at his name tag for a moment before her nose dragged her over to were the aforementioned pastries were stoked. There were also some bread things that were all twisted up and some other breads in various shapes, covered in brown sauce and a rainbow of colored bits.

"Wow, these smell _great_!" she exclaimed happily as her eyes flew from one to the next. Her stomach suddenly grumbled loudly and she made a small choking noise, her hand flying down to press against the offending organ.

"That was pretty awesome what you said to Stacy, back there," the guy said, making his way over to where she was standing and started putting various pastries in a bag for a lady who waiting next in line, "she's a real bitch." The lady smiled, not hearing his comment, as she excepted her pastries and paid, telling the boy to keep the change.

"Really?" the brunette asked as she glanced back at the Swirl, but Stacy was already dealing with her customers and wasn't looking in her direction, "She doesn't _look_ like a bitch to me?" she replied, and the guy at the counter laughed.

"I beg to differ, she looks _exactly_ like a bitch!" the brunette just shrugged, seeming still confused by the conversation and pointed at the swirled pastries known as Cinnamon buns.

"How much are these?" she asked smiling, and the guy just grinned, handing her the one in his hand that she hadn't noticed he was holding until then.

"This one's on the house," he smirked, a grin forming on his face at the expression on her face.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed and immediately started to devour the pastry, rather messily you could add.

"Jeez," the guy shook his head slightly as he watched, "you're almost as messy as Philip!" he exclaimed, but was ignored as the brunette was too busy enjoying the sticky food. He glanced up and his smirk was renewed ten-fold.

"Eh, speak of the devil, Hey Philip!" he shouted out as a pair of boys came over to the Cinnabon. Both were brunettes, but one was a lot taller than the other and he had longer hair than his companion.

"Helloo, Day..me-anuh! You have Cinnamon bunzuh?" the taller of the two boys asked, pronouncing words a little strangely in the girl's opinion.

"You really have to work on you're English, man," the guys laughed, getting a box to put a few Cinnamon buns in it, he put quite a few and the second boy eyed him suspiciously, "and it Damian, say it with me, DA-MI-AN."

"That is what I said…" Philip said confused, a very strange expression on his face, but it disappeared to be replaced by an awkward smile when Damian handed him the box of Cinnamon buns.

"Yes, dee-lish-us cinnamon bunzuh!" he exclaimed happily and left for a table as the other boy sighed and reached into his pocket to pay for his friend.

"Oh, no need, bro," Damian grinned at the other boy while the girl licked her fingers of the sticky icing that had coated the Cinnamon bun, "no one bought yesterday, and my man Philip always buys them, so those are on the house, courtesy of The Cinnabon!" he bowed jokingly, but the other boy just shrugged and made to follow Philip over to his table, where said boy was devouring the sticky treats almost in one bite each.

Damian huffed a little indignantly for not getting a response from the second boy and pouted slightly. The brunette laughed quietly, finding the expression cute, in fact she found Damian cute, but there was something weird about him. Not something openly weird, he was fairly normal looking, emerald green eyes lined lightly with kohl, a ball-tipped eyebrow piercing, and he was wearing a Cinnabon uniform. Also, from what she could see, he was wearing blue jeans. Really, nothing out of the ordinary, except for maybe his hair; it was dark, but obviously dyed blue, and had some bright blue streaks here and there, but that wasn't _too_ weird, as it obviously wasn't natural. It was also straight, except for in the back, when he had turned the brunette had seen that Damian's hair was cropped in the back, making it stick up somewhat. And yet, despite him being seemingly normal, there was still something that seemed…off, but what was it?

Damian looked up from what he was doing when he felt her staring at her, only to be met with her, believe it or not, staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and gave out a slightly confused noise.

"Uh…can I help you?" he asked and the brunette blinked in surprise, the question snapping her out of her mental quandary.

"What? Oh…oh, no I'm fine! Thanks though!" she grinned and Damian just eyed her slightly.

"Whatever…hey wait, I just realized I've never seen you around here before, you new or something?" he asked and the brunette grinned.

"Yep! Just got here today, ditched the pack and them to wander on my own, you know, independence and all that." She scratched the back of her head lightly and laughed to herself.

"Cool," Damian grinned back, "well, as you heard from my verbally impaired friends there, my name's Damian!" he grinned at her when she smiled and asked in quieter voice, "May I ask what your name might be miss?"

The brunette giggled lightly and grinned back at him, her golden-brown eyes glittering happily at his politeness.

"You may~" she said seriously (and in a slightly snooty tone) and then paused for a moment, barely able to resist laughing when she saw his face fell in exasperation, "My name's Zarita. Zarita Zaine, pleased to meet you Damian."

* * *

Chapter Four! And you've met the OC, wheeee! ((Kuryo: Oh dear god she's rhyming again! *hides behing chair*))


	5. Surprise! Pictures

Alright well here's chapter five! Another filler it seems, but I'm still trying to get all the important people together in one place, so please, bear with me. NEway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't anything that isn't mine, which includes the fandoms and canon-ness, but does not include my OCs, interactions between OCs and Canon charas, and plot alterations (hello, its AU).

* * *

"**Say Hello to What You Thought You Knew"**

A Major Crossover Story

by DarkLozFanUberest

_**Chapter Two: Surprise! Pictures

* * *

**_

On most occasions Tom would have been able to handle any of the weird, nonsensical things his parents could've dished out and labeled as a "family activity," on most occasions. _This_, however, was too much even for him, even _with_ such a reserved Yeerk inhabiting his brain (even it seemed to be nearing the end of its self-control). _This_ was ridiculous.

"Say cheese, everyone!" The man behind the camera exclaimed in a false giddy voice as the adults squeezed all the kids together into an extremely awkward huddle.

"CHEESE!" the parents cheered happily and Tom frowned to himself. He, and the other teens for that matter it seemed, was _not_ amused.

"_Mom!_" he exclaimed after the camera flashed, practically blinding him and almost sending his Yeerk into a panic, "this is _soooo_ embarrassing! Why are you doing this to me?" he whined, but in all actuality he really wanted to know what he had done to deserve such torment. And, it hadn't just been pictures with weird hats and clothes that shouldn't have seen the light of day, oh no, there had also been a humiliating _fashion show_ to find said clothes, and in front of all of the adults and any other patrons that had been present at the time; Tom was sure he had seen some of his friends from school, his Yeerk was positive its fellow officers had been present as well (if only to see his disgraced host's form). They were both feeling rather humiliated.

The others, sans the four parents, weren't doing much better. Abele looked as though he was ready to _kill_ someone, and Zachary and Anita just looked rather resigned and withdrawn from the outside world (then again, they _had_ gotten a lot of the brunt of the abuse, what with them being the _adorable_ _twins_, even though they were apparently Abele's elders…they didn't really look it).

Tom hadn't even gotten a chance to really discuss anything regarding the "Sharing" before they had all been carted off to the nearest mall for their imminent torture.

"This fucking sucks…" Abele grumbled agitatedly as they finally escaped the terrifying photo parlor…or whatever the heathen place was called. He had immediately stripped off the offensive shirt that his mother had found for him to wear, not even waiting to go into a changing room, and leaving him in his fishnet shirt and the beige suit pants and black dress shoes.

A small group of girls, who happened to be walking by, giggled girlishly and clustered together to whisper things about the attractive, nearly half-naked guy standing outside of the store.

Abele snorted, ignoring them with practiced ease, and pulled out another cigarette to smoke. He was clearly agitated, and the girls gawking at him surprisingly _weren't_ helping his all-together mood.

Zachary and Anita finally walked out of the store, donned in their rightful clothes, and with Zachary holding Abele's. The brown-haired individual none-so-kindly snatched his clothes from his seemingly _meek_ elder brother and tossed the black jacket over his shoulder, turning abruptly to quickly leave, in the direction indicated by a hanging sign, for the nearest bathroom.

"Wasn't that _fun_!" Tom's father exclaimed happily, shocking Tom slightly by his enthusiasm, "What should we do next?" he asked turning to the man than had become his partner in crime.

William shrugged and glanced around, his eyes lighting up when he noticed an open entrance that was dark and had lights flashing from within it.

"What's that?" he asked eagerly, his dark eyes seeming to glow in interest. Steve glanced over to look and blinked, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

"Why that's the arcade, don't you have those in Canada?" he asked and William just shrugged in reply.

"Don't get out much, I guess," he muttered, smiling over his shoulder when he noticed the two women had finally followed them out of the store and were practically _cooing_ at the pictures.

"Well, first time for everything, right?" Steve replied happily, taking William by the forearm and nearly dragging the other man in the direction of the arcade, that is until William realized what was happening and promptly leapt forward to lead the charge to the poor unsuspecting game establishment.

"An _arcade_?" Karen asked in slightly disapproving disbelief, "_Really_?" she shook her head and turned to Jean.

"Boys will be boys," Jean consoled her lightly, and with a small laugh turned to the teens before them, "Tom, why don't you and…well when Abele gets back, and Zachary go head over and keep an eye on your fathers, alright? The girls and I are going to head over to the salon for some "girl time"."

Tom noticed Anita's eyes widen, in what could have been fear, before she was promptly dragged away from her twin and off into the distance by the two crazed women. Zachary, for a moment, looked to be at a loss for what to do, before glancing over at Tom and shifting uncomfortably.

"Uh…you wanna head over to the arcade?" Tom asked kindly, thrusting his thumb back in the direction of said establishment.

Zachary just gave him a wary look and glanced over in the opposite direction where Abele could be seen stomping over, cigarette now gone and a rather irritated expression on his face.

""_No smoking_" my ass!" he growled as he finally stopped by the two other boys, pausing a moment when he noticed that they were the only ones there.

"Where'd they go?" he asked more to himself (and in an actually slightly relived voice, to see the adults gone) and then turned to his brother with a frown of realization, "Where's Anita?" he demanded and Zachary just blinked, shifting his eyes over in the direction the women had left and then rolling his eyes lightly.

Abele just sighed, shaking his head incredulously, a frown of irritation marring his face darkly.

"_Women_," he huffed and then turned to look at Tom who was beginning to feel like an exceedingly _unnecessary_ third-wheel, "So where's our pops at?" he asked, though whether he was referring to both men or just William, Tom didn't know.

"They went to the arcade." Tom replied, pointing out the place with a casual wave.

"_Great_," Abele grumbled, eying the place with distaste, "_you_" he said, pointing to Tom, "go keep an eye on them. _We're_ going to go look for my sister." He finished with a note of finality that, for some reason, really riled Tom up.

He blinked when the two other boys started to walk off back the way Abele had come from; the _opposite_ direction the pair of mothers and Anita had left in.

"They went to the Salon," Tom called out behind them, "in _that_ direction." He pointed out a little smugly, but Abele just paused and smirked back at him over his shoulder.

"Not _that_ sister," Abele replied quietly, though Tom still managed to hear him over the white noise created by the hundreds of people in the mall, and then the two teens disappeared.

Tom stared after them, frowning in confusion, and scowled to himself before heading over to the arcade, feeling rather irritated himself. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

* * *

Chapter Five, Yay! Chapter Six _might_ take a little longer to get up, but it'll be good! I (almost) promise! Stay Tuned!


End file.
